I Am the Sea
by Blackstar Lamentation
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de la fin de At World End n'est ce pas ? La dernière image que l'on a de Jack, dans sa petite barque, au large de Tortuga ? J'ai bien peur que les choses n'aient pas très bien tourné pour lui. Vous vous demandez ce qui s'est passé ? Pour le savoir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Drama, Angst. General et ptêt bien slash ensuite, ou peut être pas.


Juste après At world End. Stranger Tides est complètement ignoré.

Vous vous souvenez de la fin de At World End ? La dernière image que l'on a de Jack, dans sa petite barque, au large de Tortuga ? Oui ?

Et bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les choses n'ont pas très bien tourné pour lui, après ça, hélas. Comment je le sais ? C'est très simple, c'est Jack lui-même qui est venu me chuchoter son histoire à l'oreille. Il voulait que je vous raconte. Vous savez comment il a vécu, laissez moi vous raconter comment il est mort.

Aucun des personnages de la franchise ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété enviée de Disney. Je ne gagne pas le moindre centimes avec cette histoire. Je ne propose que du plaisir (j'espère) et des larmes. Les tiennes cher lecteur.

* * *

Jack Sparrow n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait finir comme ça. Impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur, il n'allait pas mourir de faim et de soif dans cette stupide coquille de noix. Pour la centième fois depuis que le soleil c'était levé il consulta son compas. Et pour la centième fois l'aiguille lui indiqua toujours le même cap, Sud Ouest. Sauf que Jack naviguait depuis des jours dans cette direction et qu'il ne voyait toujours rien venir. Aucune terre, aucun continent, aucune île, pas même un misérable banc de sable. Mais surtout, surtout, aucune trace du Black Pearl.

Mais où donc Barbossa était-il passé ?

Jack n'était vraiment pas loin derrière lorsqu'il avait quitté Port Royal et certes le Pearl était rapide, bien plus rapide que sa minuscule embarcation, mais tout de même, il aurait dû finir par tomber dessus, tôt où tard. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il fallait quand même bien que le Pearl jette l'ancre quelque part non ?

Mais non, rien. Le pirate soupira et referma son compas d'un geste las. Ce simple mouvement sembla drainer ses dernières forces.

Ainsi, il allait mourir.

Il se demanda ce qui le tuerait en premier, la fin, la soif, l'épuisement ?

Peut être les trois à la fois.

Ou il deviendrait fou, avant. Un pirate raté et dément, délirant tout seul au beau milieu de l'océan. Quelle fin pour le Grand Capitaine Sparrow. Si approprié, si logique, vraiment. Parce que fou, ne l'était-il pas déjà de toutes façons ? Il fallait l'être un peu (beaucoup) pour faire tout ce qu'il avait fait. Survivre à tout ce à quoi il avait survécu. Mais c'était fini, sa chance légendaire avait tourné. Ce vieux Barbossa avait fini par avoir sa peau en fin de compte. Au moins mourrait-il en mer, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser bercer doucement par l'océan, son ami intime, son vieux compagnon, toujours là pour lui, qui jamais ne l'avait trahie.

 _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Résigné il s'étendit au fond de la chaloupe et contempla le ciel limpide où brillait un soleil aveuglant, brûlant. Jamais plus il ne reverrait son cher Black Pearl.

 _Et oui Jacky, voila ce qui arrive quand on se conduit comme le dernier des crétins. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais le rattraper avec ta stupide barque ? Regarde où tu en es, maintenant. Tu es fait comme un rat. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un vieux bateau ?_

" Ce n'est pas _un bateau,_ c'est le Black Pearl ! " S'offusqua Jack à voix haute en jetant un regard meurtrier à son autre lui-même -celui qui s'était matérialisé à bord du Hollandais Volant, durant sa courte captivité aux mains de Davy Jones. Son double était assis en tailleur sur le banc et le contemplait d'un air amusé

" Il est spécial " insista le pirate. "C'est pas qu'une quille, une coque et un pont et des voiles, ça, ils l'ont tous, mais un vrai navire, comme le Black Pearl en réalité, c'est la liberté"

 _Spécial où pas, tu ne le reverras jamais, Capitaine. Quand à ta chère liberté vois un peu ou elle t'a mené l'ami. Tu vas mourir._

 _On va tous mourir !_ Se désola un troisième Jack, recroquevillé au fond de la barque, contemplant tristement le flacon vide qu'il tenait à la main.

 _Et y a même plus de rhum._

" Y a bien trop de monde sur ce bateau par contre" Grommela Sparrow.

 _Sur cette coquille de noix._ Corrigea le premier double en levant un doigt.

 _Sur cette coquille de noix qui prend l'eau_ renchérit le second double d'un air maussade.

Jack soupira.

Le temps peut changer très vite sur l'océan. On passe du calme plat à une mer déchaînée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "pirate". Le grain s'était levé il y avait une heure de ça, accompagné de son cortège de vent, d'éclairs et de pluie, gagnant en violence et en puissance à chaque minutes. Au beau milieu de ce déchaînement le frêle esquif était ballotté en tout sens.

 _S'en est finit de nous !_ S'apitoya Jack numéro 2, Le Fataliste. (Que le Jack original avait très vite surnommé Le Dépressif)

 _On va chavirer._ Constata calmement Jack numéro 2, Le Fataliste.

Et de fait, la chaloupe menaçait de verser à chaque nouvelle embardée. Les deux Jack baissèrent les yeux sur le capitaine blottît au fond. La voile ayant été emporté depuis longtemps, ce dernier avait utilisé la drisse pour s'attacher aussi solidement que possible et gisait à présent au fond de la barque, paupières closes, les doigts blanchis à force d'agripper le cordage.

Ils échangèrent un regard et d'un même mouvement vinrent s'allonger contre lui, l'enlaçant tendrement.

 _Ne n'en tais pas va, je suis là moi,_ chuchota Défaitiste _. La mort est une autre aventure après tout l'ami._

 _On se retrouve de l'autre côté, mon gars_. Susurra Fataliste.

A cet instant, une vague énorme, plus haute encore que toutes les autres, s'abattit sur l'embarcation, la réduisant instantanément en miettes, précipitant son occupant par le fond.

Jack n'essaya même pas de luter. Il se laissa couler sans résister. Voila, il allait tranquillement descendre dans son tombeau liquide où il reposerait tout au fond, sur le sable douillet, tout en bas, au sein de son océan bien aimé.

Lorsqu'il lui fut impossible de retenir son souffle plus longtemps il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. L'eau salé s'engouffra entre ses lèvres, comme le baiser d'une amante passionnée.

Après tout, la mer avait toujours été sa maîtresse.

 _Tu m'en vois flatté mon gars mais mon seul et unique amour est l'océan._

A la barre du Hollandais Volant, le capitaine Turner songeait à son épouse qui l'attendait, dans le monde des vivants, veillant sur le coffre qui contenait son cœur.

Littéralement son cœur.

Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait quitté depuis des siècles.

Qu'il s'acquitte de sa tâche de passeur d'âme pendant les dix années à venir et il serait libre. Libre de rejoindre Elisabeth sur la terre ferme pour ne plus jamais la quitter. La seule autre condition était que sa femme l'attende et lui demeure fidèle. Mais Will était serein. Il savait qu'elle l'attendrait. Elle n'était pas comme Calypso, elle l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait et ils pourraient enfin être ensemble pour le reste de leur vie.

-William ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son père. En se tournant vers lui le jeune capitaine réalisa qu'il affichait un air troublé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu viennes, fils. C'est…

Il n'acheva pas et son regard s'assombrit. Alarmé Will le suivit jusqu'au bastingage de bâbord.

Bill désigna quelque chose en contrebas.

Derrière le Hollandais et de chaque coté, des dizaines d'âmes en route pour leur dernière destination suivaient le vaisseau en une longue fille silencieuse. C'était de cette façon qu'elles étaient guidées vers l'au-delà. Le navire les escortant entre deux mondes. Parfois il y en avait peu. D'autres fois elles étaient nombreuses, voir très nombreuses. Comme cette nuit. Mais toujours calme et sereines. Will s'était étonné au début de les voir si tranquilles, si apaisés. Il se serait attendu à des plaintes, des récriminations, des suppliques même. Après tout ces gens avaient sans doute des proches, une famille, des amis qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Des choses inachevés, des rêves, toute une vie.

-A quoi bon lutter, Will ? Lui avait répondu son père. C'est fini pour eux, leur temps s'est achevé, il n'y a plus rien à y faire, alors pourquoi résister?

Chacun des défunts étaient assis dans un petit canot équipé d'une lanterne. La lumière symbolisait leur âme, lorsqu'elle s'éteignait cela signifiait qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination. On en voyait aussi qui flottaient dans l'eau, translucides, presque invisibles. Will avait apprit que ces âmes là étaient particulières. Il s'agissaient de tous les êtres qui avaient perpétré des crimes, de leur vivant. Commis trop de mauvaises actions ou encore s'étaient rendu coupables d'atrocités.

Le Terminus était soit le paradis soit l'enfer ou encore le purgatoire, pour ceux qui ne méritaient pas plus l'un que l'autre. Ceux là demeuraient en ce lieu jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait amende honorable et reconnus leurs erreurs. Certains n'en ressortaient jamais plus.

William regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son père.

Et il le vit. Assis dans sa propre barque le regard perdu au loin, l'expression figée.

Jack Sparrow.

Incrédule William cria le nom de son ami. Sparrow leva les yeux et l'espace d'un instant ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Puis lentement, graduellement, il émergea de sa torpeur comme s'il remontait d'une très grande profondeur vers la surface et une vague de soulagement illumina son visage.

" William ! Ce bon vieux Will ! C'est toi ! Aide moi ! Fais moi monter à bord mon gars ! S'exclama Jack " Aide moi, il faut que tu me sorte de là ! " Et il tendit la main vers lui. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son équipage.

\- Qu'on apporte l'échelle de coupée, ou une drisse, une écoute quelque chose, vite !

Quand son père lui toucha doucement l'épaule. " Non, William, tu ne peux pas faire ça " Déclara-t-il d'un air navré.

\- C'est Jack, papa ! On va lui lancer une corde et…

"Il est mort, William, tu ne peux pas le faire monter à bord "

\- Mais on l'a déjà fait une fois ! On l'a déjà ramené d'entre les morts.

\- C'est différent cette fois, fils. Tu es le capitaine du Hollandais Volant désormais, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Ta seule tâche est de les guider, Will.

William baissa la tête, défait. Son père avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien pour Jack.

Jack qui quant à lui avait perdu tout calme et toute sérénité, s'agitait dans sa petite embarcation. " William, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allez, aide moi ! Fais moi monter à bord l'ami ! "

Le capitaine du Hollandais le contempla d'un air peiné

\- Je ne peux pas Jack. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé

Le pirate le dévisagea, incrédule.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et Elisabeth, tu te souviens mon gars ? J'ai sacrifié la vie éternelle pour toi, Will ! J'ai renoncé à ça pour toi ! Pour que vous soyez ensemble ! Et tu dis que tu ne _peux_ pas m'aider ? Tu ne _peux_ pas où tu ne _veux_ pas m'aider ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton ou le ressentiment transperçait.

Malheureux, Will soutint son regard. Il y lisait la colère mais aussi autre chose. Une émotion qu'il n'aurais jamais cru Jack capable d'éprouver.

La peur. Plus que ça. De la terreur pure. Une terreur si abjecte et poignante qu'elle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Jack resta silencieux durant de longues minutes avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix, une voix que jamais le jeune homme ne lui avait entendu "William, s'il te plait…je…je t'en prie. C'est trot tôt. Je ne peux pas…

Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai peur"

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Atterré Will vit une larme rouler sur la joue de son ami.

C'était vrai. Jack s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour eux. _Surtout pour Elisabeth_ , susurra une méchante petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer aussitôt, honteux. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider en retour. Il ne pouvait pas faire monter Jack à bord. C'était impossible.

\- Je ne peux pas Jack, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Répéta-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Jack le dévisagea, sans un mot. Il observa en silence le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Au bout d'un moment il se rassit, et regarda droit devant lui. Il semblait résigné. Il n'adressa plus jamais la parole à William.

Finalement, le Hollandais atteignit le point où les âmes terminaient leur voyage. A cet endroit l'océan se perdait dans un chatoiement de lumières, sorte d'immense aurore boréale posée sur la mer, comme un voile. Et ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, William ne le savait que trop bien. Il fit jeter l'ancre. Ici s'achevait sa mission. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Ici s'arrêtaient les limites de son territoire. Une à une les petites chaloupes s'enfoncèrent dans le miroitement.

Lorsque vint le tour de Jack, Will sentit son cœur se serrer. En tant que passeur, il connaissait la destination des âmes. Il savait lesquelles étaient destinées au paradis, lesquelles allaient en enfer. Et lesquelles échouaient au purgatoire. Et pour Jack c'était ce dernier lieu qui l'attendait. Ils l'en avaient tiré pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants, au péril de leur vie, et à présent, Jack y était renvoyé. Et cette fois, personne ne viendrait le secourir. Et William ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était cruel. C'était tellement injuste.

Au moment ou l'embarcation du pirate allait pénétrer dans la lumière il se retourna, et dévisagea le capitaine. Will n'oublierait jamais son dernier regard, jamais. Il ne se doutait pas qu'on puisse ressentir autant d'émotions différentes à la fois. Et toutes celles qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ami lui brisait le cœur. Chacune d'entre elles.

"Je suis désolé Jack, pardonne moi" Chuchota-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, la chaloupe disparut.

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow s'en était allé.


End file.
